Fate's Design
by booknerdhere
Summary: Tally was no ordinary girl. She had just escaped from the KGB, and she needed to find her sister. She hadn't been notified on the going on in America for years, and she has no idea who to go to. When she shown up at the front door of Stark Towers, will the Avengers help her or leave her to her own devices? No Slash
1. Chapter 1

Hi Ya'll! This story is co-written by me and Midnightstar145

We are planning to make this a really long story, and we hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Marvel or any of its characters.

* * *

Tally Blackwood laid there unconscious on the hard asphalt, her emerald green eyes staring blankly up at the sky and her raven black hair lying in a tangled mess around her. A worried man ran up to her, but she was oblivious to him as her mind flashbacked to what had happened to get her in this situation.

_She had been running from the cops for several days now, but that was nothing; she had been running from KGB her whole life. It was how close she had gotten to finding HER. To finding the only living relative she had and cared for. Her sister. She had found clues that led her to this area, right here in Manhattan. But just as she had gotten close to the location her sister was believed to be at, a cop in the crowd recognized her wanted face and she had to make a run for it._

_She cursed silently under her breath, wanting to bust down the door and continue inside to hopefully find her sister. But she couldn't get caught. There was no telling what the government would do with an ex-KGB trained assassin, who was not only very lethal in fighting, but was superhuman. And she couldn't jeopardize the search for her sister. She whipped around, darting down the sidewalk and trying to avoid the busy New Yorkers bustling around on their daily trip to work or shop or whatever they did. She knocked down several men carrying briefcases and an older woman, but could only mumble "sorry" and continue on. She rounded the corner and cursed again, hearing the cop on her tail call for immediate backup. Sure enough the sirens started wailing off the walls of the city and several cop cars were flying down the streets in minutes, racing behind her, lights flashing and sirens wailing. _

_She barely missed getting hit as she darted across a busy intersection. The police cars split up and planned to cut her off, they underestimated her ability at strategizing. She turned down an alley between two apartment buildings, grabbing onto a rickety set of emergency stairs, she swung herself onto the first platform and ran up the rest, only stopping to glance at the officers far below. They made their way to the same stairs, but before they could get up 10 steps she was across that roof and onto another. She leaped from roof to roof, keeping an eye on the cars following her from the streets below. She had to hide, but the best way was to do so in plain sight. She had to get a hold of a disguise, or at least some new clothes. These idiots wouldn't recognize her then._

_She continued from roof to roof, trying to get away from the streets where the cars were. Slowly the number chasing her went down to zero. Then she had to worry about the SWAT team that had appeared on the roof behind her, they weren't superhuman, but they were trained for this type of thing. They were close behind when she came to realize she had a worse problem. She ended up on a flat roof, but when she reached the edge she was confronted with approximately 5 stories of open air, and nowhere to run or jump to except the sidewalk far below._

_She stood there, contemplating what to do. The SWAT team closed in, they were on the same roof now, their guns pinned on her. One held out a bullhorn as she whipped around, her black hair flowing out behind her. "Tally Blackwood. Don't move!" the echoing voice crackled through the horn. "We don't want to hurt you. Just talk about the things that have happened. We want to help." She narrowed her eyes, smirking. "That's the biggest load of crap I have ever heard." She spun around, her eyes scanning the ground below.__The voice seemed to not hear her. "Don't move." It repeated. She stood up on the ledge of the building. "No! Don't jump!" the voice yelled, guys rushed forward to stop her. "It's a good day to die gentlemen." Those were the only words to escape her lips before she jumped. _

_The air whistled around her as she fell. For a minute it seemed downright peaceful. Then the ground started getting closer. She prepared her legs, and hit the ground in a crouch before rolling._

Much to the astounded stares of people standing there, she got up and ran, taking off towards the big crowd. She grabbed a jacket from a nearby rack and threw it on, much to the anger of the seller; she began slowing down to a walk, smiling at fellow pedestrians as she blended in with the crowd. She waited with them to go over the crosswalk, but just as her feet hit the first white line, an expensive sports car veered around the corner. Her eyes grew wide as she tried unsuccessfully to get out of the way. A horrific sound came as her body made contact with the car. Then her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya peeps! This is our second chappie, from Tony's point of view, then Natasha. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: We do not own the Avengers.

* * *

Tony Stark stepped out of his elevator and into his workroom in the basement of Stark Tower. He shuffled over to one of his many desks and huffed when he didn't see what he was looking for "JARVIS? Where are my keys?"

JARVIS's British accented voice answered clearly "They're over by your suits sir."

Tony walked over to his suits and found his keys on the floor. He bent over and picked up the ring full of various keys, then turned and looked at his many cars. _Which one? _he thought. After a minute of contemplation, he chose the sleek sports car at the very end. Opening to door and sliding into the black leather seat, he found the right key and started up the car.

He drove out of the tower and into the busy New York roads. Flipping on the radio, he turned to his favorite hard rock station and bopped his head to the music as he drove along. He looked out the window at the Empire State Building, which was still being re-built up after the battle with the Chitauri. He sighed softly as thoughts from the battle invaded his mind.

Tony remembered seeing the portal open, and the alien life flooding out. He remembered seeing all his friends down below, being overpowered. He remembered seeing the nuclear missile, heading straight for Manhattan, the city he'd always lived in., his home. He remembered the split-second choice he'd had to make: Sacrifice himself, or sacrifice Manhattan. He remembered flying the missile through the city, as he waited desperately for Pepper to pick up. And then he remembered flying through the portal and into space. He remembered the missile flying forward, and the phone call end, with no answer. He remembered the terrifying cold, seeping through his suit, and the desperate need for air that had plagues him, reminding him all to much of Afghanistan. He remembered seeing the alien base being blown to smithereens, and then the realization that he was dying. He had been scared. But he had also been frustrated. He had wanted to say goodbye to Pepper. How ironic that when HE was dying, he had been thinking about Pepper.

As all these thoughts ran through his head, he wasn't really paying attention to the road in front of him. His thoughts were interrupted by a sickening _thud_."What the..." Tony jumped out of the car, and jogged around to the front of the car.

"Holy shit." He cursed, as he saw what has made the thud. A teenage girl with long, raven hair and pale skin was lying in the road. "I just hit someone." He knelt down beside her, ignoring the horrified stares and uneasy mutterings from the people on the sidewalks. Putting a hand to her neck, he was surprised to feel a pule. How was she even alive? Tony scooped up the girl into his arms and stuck her in the back seat of the sports car, then turned the car around and headed back towards the tower.

He occasionally glanced in the mirror to see the girl slumped in the back seat. He hoped desperately that she wouldn't die on him. He'd killed a lot of people, but he would feel terrible if he killed this innocent girl. And Pepper would kill _him _if she died. He pulled into his workshop and parked the car in its reserved space. He picked up the girl again and rode the elevator up to floor 35, where the Avenger's living room was. The silver doors dinged softly and slid open, revealing the luxury living room, complete with leather couches, an amazing sound system, a flat screen TV and a bar.

As he stepped in, Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Clint looked up. Steve gasped "Tony, what did you _do_!?" He exclaimed, a horrified expression on his face. Bruce frowned, looking at the unconscious figure, while Clint raised at eyebrow and Natasha huffed audibly.

Tony bit his lip, then slowly forced out the words "I accidentally hit her with my car."

Bruce sighed "Lay her on the couch and let me take a look at her." Once the said person was laid on one of the leather couched, Bruce studied her, feeling her pulse and checking her injuries. "That's very odd. Seems to me the only injury she has is a bruised rib, and few scrapes on her legs."

"Excuse me?' Said Natasha disbelievingly "That's it? How in the frikin world did she get hit with a car, and come out with barely a scratch?"

Tony shook his head and let out a sigh of relief "I don't know, but both her and I are _seriously _lucky. Neither of us will be dying today I don't think."

Steve looked over at the black-haired girl "What are we gonna do with her? Will she stay here?"

"I don't care," Tony replied, waving a hand dismissively, "Sure." With that he walked back into the elevator.

Clint rolled his eyes as the doors closed "Will he ever stop being so self-centered."

"Highly impossible," Natasha quipped, going over to the unconscious stranger "I'll take her up and put her in one of the empty rooms." Picking up the fairly light teen, she took the elevator to the 59th floor, where all the Avenger's rooms were. She opened the door to one of the extra, unoccupied bedroom and strode in. She lay the girl on the clean-sheeted bed, then made her way back to the door. She glanced back in, then shut the door and walked back down the hall, wondering about the mysterious teen and why she was so unhurt.

* * *

So, how was it? Let us know, leave us a review! What will become of Tally? Will she have her sister? You'll find out eventually! Midnightstar145 and booknerdhere, signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Tally woke up to a very different setting than the one she had been knocked out in. She stared warily at the light yellow walls, wondering if enemies were going to leap out and attack at any given moment. She ran her hands across the sheets she was under; they were softer than anything she had felt in a while. She wiggled her toes and rotated her arms, double checking she was still in one piece, and partially stalling because she was scared of what the unknown held past the white door leading out of the room she had been put in. Is this some mysterious test by KGB? The terrifying thought raced through her head, no, I can't be back there. They would've hurt me by now for not doing anything interesting or punishable.  
She decided she had to leave this room sooner or later, and it might as well be sooner, her sister wasn't going to randomly show up, and she knew she had to find her. She slowly slid her legs out from under the sheets; her feet were now bare and vulnerable. She studied the pale skin before softly setting them down on the tan carpet, half expecting a pressure bomb to go off under them. When nothing happened she raised the rest of her body to the edge of the bed, moving into a sitting position as she applied slightly stronger pressure to the carpet. Still nothing happened, and now that she thought about it she heard voices down the hall, but even for her they were too far away to make out. She went back to focusing on the current situation.

Get out of this room now. Check out voices next. She thought out her priorities. The carpet remained in one piece as she steadily stood up. Her hair fell in a tangled mess around her face and she brushed it out a little with her fingers before smoothing it down. Her eyes followed the imaginary line she had made to the door. There could be implanted explosives anywhere in the space between and she knew she had to be careful. She shifted her feet slightly, it was better to make a quick darting run and maybe get hit by a single bomb or two, than take it slow and get blown to bits. She stooped down a little bit, gathering her strength and readying her muscles. 1….can I do this? She asked, her mind trying to stall her. 2…I'm going to have to try. For my sister…With the mention of the one word "sister", her eyes set their target upon the door and she became full of determination. 3! She took off, stepping lightly but quickly across the carpet, even zigzagging slightly to test out the possible trail of dynamite. She reached the door in one piece and sighed, letting out a long held breath in relief. She twisted the doorknob slowly, the voices growing louder as she did. "I wonder how she survived." A woman's voice said with interest. "And with so little scratches." A deeper voice added in. I can tell you. She thought. It's called being a successful superhuman experiment.

She smirked, these people obviously weren't KGB, but she was wary nonetheless. Her feet padded softly along the hallway and she realized the people weren't on this floor. Dumb me, freaking super hearing gets confusing sometimes. She listens closely, locating the voices to be on the floor 24 levels below hers. If she wanted any answers, then that's where she would have to go, whether she wanted to or not. She found the silver elevator and pressed the button, it was nicer than any she had ever seen but that was a miniscule detail she didn't care about right now. The doors slid open with a ding and she skeptically stepped inside.

Do I want to do this? Her mind asked, knowing claustrophobia could set in. She didn't have a choice as the doors closed, and the elevator music did little to calm her nerves as she found the button reading "35" and pushed it, feeling the elevator dropping. She wanted to get out right then, but the doors were sealed, the walls were metal. She couldn't get out! Her eyes started darting around for some escape, seeing the vent in the ceiling she was about to go for it as the walls seemed to get closer and closer, until the doors opened and she stared out at the people staring at her from couches. She instantly froze, run or fight?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Guys! Here is the fourth chapter. I know its been a while, but Midnightstar145 I have been busy and we spent a good amount of time on this chapter. We hope you enjoy it. Its longer.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Marvel or any of its characters, but we do own Tally and Nikki Blackwood

* * *

Natasha jerked her head up when a soft ding echoed from the elevator. She raised an eyebrow when the unknown girl stepped out tentatively. As the girl looked around, everyone in the room – Tony, Clint, Bruce, and Steve- turned to look at her. There was a long, awkward silence, then Tony stood up "Sorry for running into you... I was kinda spacing off... ya know... being a superhero gives you some odd memories."

The girl looked at Tony suspiciously, then moved the look on to the rest of them. Then she spoke. "Why did you help me? Why'd you bring me here? Do you want something?" She questioned.

Next to Tony, Steve shook his head, "We don't want anything. Tony brought you here after he ran into you. We all kinda felt obliged to help you out. Dr. Banner," He gestured toward the curly-haired man, "Checked you out. Miraculously your fine. Just a bruised rib and a few scrapes."

Natasha watched as the girl tensed slightly, and then went back to normal, in less then a second. The girl nodded "Thank you... I'm... Tally. Who are you all?"

Tony gaped "You mean, you don't know we are!?"

Natasha rolled he eyes "Stark, not everyone is going to know about the Avengers. Get used to it."

Tony shook his head "That's sad... well, I believe an introduction is due here!" He jumped out of his seat "I am Tony Stark. Billionaire, genius, playboy and philanthropist. We-" He waved his hand at the other people in the room, "Are the Avengers. We're a team of elite superheroes. We were the ones who saved New York when Loki, the god of mischief and lies, led an alien army here."

The girl raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Natasha waved her hand slightly "Natasha Romanoff. That's Clint" She nodded toward Clint, who grinned and said "Clint Barton at your service!"

Steve smiled kindly "Pleasure to meet you miss. I am Captain Steve Rogers." He glanced at the curly-haired figure sitting at the bar, immersed in some science book "And that man over there is Doctor Bruce Banner. And the other Avenger is Thor. But he's not here right now."

Tally nodded slowly, looking around at everyone "Hi..." Suddenly her eyes lit up slightly with what seemed like hope "Wait, so the Avengers are superheroes?"

Tony nodded "Yup!"

"Then you can help me!" She rushed down the three stairs and over to the five of them "You can help me save my sister!" Tally looked around at everyone rather excitedly, and them her face drooped, "I suppose I'd better tell you the story..."

"What story?" Asked Steve, frowning. Natasha watched various emotions flit across Tally's face.

"The story of... well, my recent life I suppose." Tally looked down at her feet "Its long, so y'all better get comfy."

Natasha sat down on the couch next to Clint, and everyone else sat on the other couches and in the love seats. Even Bruce came down from the bar and sat near Tony. Tally sat down in a brown love seat and took a breath, clearing her throat. "So. My recent life. Well. I'm Tally Blackwood, and I'm an orphan. My parents died a long time ago and this guy took me and my sister, Nikki, and there were experiments and stuff, but that's a story for another time."

Tally looked around at them all, then continued "Me and Nikki are... well, _were, _KGB agents."

Natasha froze and a cold dread filled her heart. She showed nothing on the outside, but on the inside she felt like lead. Clint grabbed her hand and squeezed it, and she was thankful he was there.

Tally was continuing "I'll tell you, the KGB is a horrible place and they do a lot of bad stuff there. So yeah. Me and Nikki were KGB agents. Yes. I know that means we're assassins, killers, murderers, whatever you wanna call us. But we never wanted to be KGB agents. So try not to judge too much. The only way we were gonna escape was if just one of us left. So I managed to get out. And I promised my sister I'd come back for her.

The police and the KGB and stuff have been on my tail for like two months now. I was lucky to get to the coast of Spain. Then I had to steal away on a ship that was coming here. The ship traveled up the Chesapeake and stopped at Baltimore. I got off and hitched rides on trains and trucks. Or I walked. But finally I got here to New York. I figured maybe I could find some gang or something here to help me. Of course, the police spotted me. I was running from them when Stark hit me with his car. And now... I'm here." She looked around at them and Natasha knew what was coming.

"So please, please, _please _help me save my sister. I promised her I'd get her out of prison. I _promised._ I need your help. I can't do it alone. I know you already helped me once, but I need your help again. I'll do anything, _anything. _I'll work for you, give you whatever money I have. I really will do anything. Just help me get my sister back. _**Please.**_"

Natasha glanced over at everyone else and they all came to an unsaid conclusion.

"Yes."

* * *

Thanks for reading the chapter! We'll update as soon as possible!

Please review! It makes us very happy.

Note- My story. Not What Was Expected, is getting its next chapter soon, so look out for that!


End file.
